


Getting Hit With The Deja Vu And What Ifs

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mentions of Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Watching his own 19-year-old daughter worrying and fretting over a decision that she has to make in a couple of minutes, Kurt can’t help but recall about the time he had to make the exact same decision.





	Getting Hit With The Deja Vu And What Ifs

Cutting the engine in a surprisingly empty parking lot of McKinley High, Kurt carefully watched his daughter looked out of the car window nervously as though awaiting some kind of death sentence.

 _Talk about déjà vu_ , Kurt thought bitterly as he recalled being sent to his own surprise proposal with no warning, the amount of pressure placed on him to say yes even before he was asked the question. He even got a talk comparing his parent’s relationship with his own. Kurt was pretty sure neither of his parents cheated on each other after being apart for 3 weeks.

“Hey, you look as though I’m about to send you to hell instead of your own surprise proposal,” Kurt joked slightly as he turned off the engine.

Seeing his daughter clearly in distress, Kurt turned his body as much as he could in the confined space to face her. “What’s bothering you, Amber? You know you can talk to me right?”

At times like this, Kurt wished his husband was here to help him out. He tends to think better with the latter around to help him work things through with their daughter. Amber stared out of the window a little longer before taking a deep breath. She turned slightly and felt her heart break a little when she saw her dad looking at her worriedly.

“What if I want to say no?” Amber asked softly, “can I even say no to him in front all of those people he invited?”

“Yes you can,” Kurt firmly said without hesitation, “if he has the balls to propose to you in front of a crowd, then he has the balls to get rejected in front of a crowd.”

If only he believed that when he was being proposed to almost two decades ago, in front of 3 show choirs. It would certainly save Kurt a lot of time and heartache by saying no in the first place.

“I will drive you back home right now if you can tell me that this is not what you want,” Kurt stated confidently as he brushed Amber’s hair behind her ear, “or if you want to leave this car, get proposed and still say no, I’m still going to have your back. You have your yes, no and even a maybe. And you definitely have me behind you.”

Hearing the words he said echo in his ear, Kurt couldn’t help but felt a slight clench in his heart. What would he have done if he knew that his dad had his back when they were heading to his proposal? If Burt hadn’t brought up his dead mother, would he still feel obliged to say yes? Would he still have the fear that he’ll find no one after Blaine? Endless questions with no answers continued to circle around Kurt’s mind as they slowly got closer to their destination.

He knows that his dad means well at that time and he can’t exactly fault him when he didn’t share his issues about his relationship with Blaine. But sometimes… he wished he had more of a Kurt supporter back then, instead of a Klaine one that his dad clearly was.

Despite the countless “what ifs” Kurt has about his past, he knows that he wouldn’t allow the same insecurities flood his daughter’s mind.

Kurt watched as Amber turned her head once more to glance at the building where her boyfriend is ultimately waiting for her arrival. Suddenly Kurt saw himself sitting in the passenger seat, looking out of the window when it was his turn to make a decision. This time, he actually recognised the look of dread and fear on his face that he failed to see all those years ago.

 _How is that the face of someone that knows he’s going to be proposed to?_ Kurt thought to himself as he watched his past self slowly morphed back to his daughter, with the same expression present on her face.

Amber glances back at her dad, slowly reached out to grab his hand.

“I want to go _home_ dad,” Amber whispered, putting extra emphasis on the word “home”, knowing her dad would understand.

And he did.

But before Kurt could reply, his phone began to ring obnoxiously loud.

“Hey Papa,” Amber sighed after Kurt picked up the call and placed the caller on loudspeaker, “guess who’s coming home a day earlier?”

There was a slight pause before the latter responded, “I would hope it would just be you and your dad.”

Amber rolled her eyes at the implication her dad was making. It was no secret that he was never fond of her boyfriend from the start.

“You won’t be getting a son-in-law anytime soon Papa," and before Sebastian could say anything, Amber quickly cut in and wished her dad goodbye.

“Okay, bye!”

Not wanting to put up with her father’s “I told you” speech, she immediately hooked up the phone to her dad’s earpiece so that the two of them could talk in private (or as private as they could get at this moment). This time, it was her turn to watch her dad as he conversed with her papa. She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of longing of having the same relationship her dads have.

Things were probably smooth sailing from the start between the two of them, Amber mused as she watched Kurt quickly changed to conversing in French with his husband. Unfortunately for her, she always had difficulties picking up the language since she was adopted at 8 years old. But whatever they were saying, Amber was more than sure that they were exchanges of love and cheesiness.

 _“I can’t believe you drove our daughter all the way to that wasteland to get proposed,”_ the person on the other side complained, _“did you not remember your own dumb engagement?”_

“ _Shut it, Smythe_ ,” Kurt snorted with a roll of the eyes. He glanced back at Amber who was watching him carefully. He smiled at his daughter, mouthing at her to catch some sleep on the drive back, “ _you participated in that engagement because you thought it would be a good idea_.”

_“Nope. I just thought it’ll be funny when you said no.”_

Kurt paused in surprise as he allowed that statement to settle in his brain.

“You thought I would say no?” Kurt softly asked as he switched back to English.

“Well yeah. I knew you were head over heels with Blaine but your dreams were bigger than being tied down to a high schooler.”

Letting out a humourless laugh at the irony of his biggest nemesis who seemed to knew what Kurt would have wanted when his friends and family seemed to think that getting engaged to his high school sweetheart at the age of 20 was something he wanted.

There goes another _what ifs_ to add to the list. What if Kurt and Sebastian managed to settle their differences and became friends in his last year of high school that managed to survive even after graduation? Would Sebastian’s annoying self, persisted that Kurt wasn’t ready to get engaged or would he be one of them that was cheering on Team Blaine?

_“It doesn’t matter anyway. You’ll still fall for me regardless. I’m irresistible.”_

_“Yea, irresistibly annoying and full of yourself,”_ Kurt snorted back as he placed the car keys in the ignition.

_“That doesn’t even make sense Hummel. Is old age getting to you already?”_

_“Fuck you, Smythe!”_ Kurt growled as he slowly backed the car out of the parking lot, leaving nothing but his old high school behind.

Amber smiled to herself as she snuggled deeper into her seat. Yup, nothing but love and cheesiness between her dads.


End file.
